


nectar

by Likedeadends



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, even mark is not immune, we are living in a post nectar kun world, well mirror sex if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likedeadends/pseuds/Likedeadends
Summary: Mark and Kun have started staying late after practice to see each other.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Qian Kun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	nectar

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

“Staying after?” Johnny asks, casually and with a glint in his eye that suggests he already knows the answer. 

“Yeah.” Mark is thankful that it’s Johnny asking this time, it’s easy to answer him and make no further excuses. When Yuta asks he always wants to know why and Mark has to craft a lie about studio time or extra choreo practice. Johnny doesn’t ask anything else, though, just nods and walks away. 

The practice room slowly thins out. Mark is astounded by how much space 23 of them can take up. 

The days where they all practice together are Mark’s favorite. He loves watching the other units and cheering them on. He likes playfully doing the fanchants with everyone else who is watching. He even likes when he gets to show off, just a little. 

More importantly, he likes that he can watch Kun without anyone asking questions. 

This is a recent development for him. When they all started working together again, he really saw how much Kun had grown into himself and it was hard to turn away from. 

He watches Kun with his own group, being the leader but never being too overbearing. He watches Kun take criticism on his singing when the From Home unit is in the center of the room. And then....

He watches Kun in the center during the Nectar choreo. 

“Text me when you’re home.” Johnny says before he leaves, he’s got his arm hooked through Taeil’s and Donghyuck trailing along behind. 

There’s no one left but Mark and Kun after that. 

Kun is sitting with his back against the mirror, knees drawn up and tapping away on his phone. He’s already done his own song and dance, Mark overheard him telling Yangyang he was playing around with a new song. Mark approaches after he hears the door shut behind Johnny. 

“Good job today.” He says, faux casual and slowly conquering his nerves. They’ve done this before, he tells himself he has no reason to be nervous. Kun’s response is easy, putting his phone down beside him and straightening his legs so they’re in a V in front of him. 

“You were good too, baby.” His voice is already laden with that familiar husk. He surprises Mark with how quickly he can turn it off and on. 

Mark takes the invitation and sinks to the ground in front of Kun, crawls in between his legs, then straddles his hips. “How good?” 

He pushes his fingers through Kun’s hair. Kun automatically responds by putting his hands on Mark’s hips, thumbs sneaking under his waistband and skimming over his skin.

“The best.” 

Mark leans in to run his nose down the length of Kun’s jaw, momentarily feeling brave. “I liked that new choreo.” 

His lips press to the right side of Kun’s throat, followed by the hint of teeth and nothing more. Then he moves to the left and does the same thing. Kun chuckles, because he knows what Mark is doing. 

“You missed one.” He says, leaning back against the mirror and peaking at Mark through his lashes. Mark is so good, he knows exactly what Kun wants. 

The kiss is dirty, lacking Mark’s somewhat standard shyness. He knows they don’t have a lot of time and as much as he likes playing coy and letting Kun drag it out of him, he wants to come more. 

Kissing Kun is a gateway drug; any longer than a few seconds and Mark is panting, he needs more. There is something to the way he tastes and Mark eagerly licks into his mouth. Kun makes a sound of approval and moves his hands to grab Mark’s ass and pull him until their hips are flush. 

This time Mark keens, high in his throat and echoing around the practice room. He pulls away from Kun, panting, a blush high on his cheek, and catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His cheeks go that much hotter. 

“Gonna get hard for me, baby? I want to make you come.” 

This is what Mark hadn’t expected from Kun the first time they did this. Kun had a dirty mouth and knew how to get what he wanted, not only from Mark but from everyone else. (Even Johnny gave Mark a fist bump after he spilled the beans). 

“Won’t take much,” Mark huffs a laugh. He puts his hand on the mirror next to Kun’s head and grinds down against him. He can feel Kun hard in his pants, it makes Mark wish they had more time, makes him wish he’d worked himself open earlier in the shower. “Fuck, I want you inside of me.” 

Kun groans, lifting his hips to push his sweatpants down and let his cock spring free. “Next time, Mark. I’ll fuck you so good.” He urges Mark’s hips up, too, coaxes his sweats down and pulls him back in until their cocks are pressed flush.

“Kun--” Mark cuts himself off by diving back to Kun’s lips. Kun returns the kiss for a fraction of a second then brings his palm to Mark’s mouth. 

“Lick.” He commands, his free hand sneaking under Mark’s shirt and circling his left nipple. Mark whines, but does as he’s told, sticking his tongue out and licking Kun’s palm, then his fingers and in between them. He keeps his eyes down at first, feeling a little shy, then Kun pulls his hand away and tilts Mark’s chin up. “Such a good boy for me, hm?” 

Mark catches himself in the mirror again and goes red. Moving to Kun’s gaze is no better, his lips twist in a dangerous smirk. He pulls his hand away and holds Mark hostage in his stare as he spits in his own palm. 

Mark almost opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out again, but Kun moves to wrap his hand around both their cocks and instead his mouth drops open with a long drawn out moan. 

“F-fuck,” he holds himself up with a hand against the mirror again, rocking into Kun’s touch. Kun is encouraging him with soft words muttered into his ear. 

“Sound so good, Mark. Want to fuck you in the studio, want to sample this. Think everyone should get the chance to hear you falling apart.” 

That’s the other thing about Kun, he’s perceptive. The first time they did this, cramped in the back corner of the dressing room, Kun mentioned something about Johnny just one room over and noticed the way Mark momentarily stalled out. He didn’t make Mark feel ashamed, though, instead he muttered that it was sexy and continued to speak filth into his ear. 

Kun’s touch is hot and wet and the slide of their cocks together is sinful. Mark uses his hand to cover what Kun can’t and the rhythm between them-- hands and hips and heaving chests-- is all there is. Somehow Kun even makes them rutting against each other in the humid practice room feel dignified. 

Mark captures Kun’s mouth again in an attempt to quiet himself, he can feel precome dripping from the head of his cock, can feel Kun thumbing over it and using it to keep their hands slick. His kiss is brutal, more teeth than before (they both agreed lip biting could be explained but nothing else). 

“I want your cock,” Mark whines again. The friction is nice and he can feel himself getting closer to the edge but he knows he’d feel better stretched around Kun’s dick. He’s the perfect length and every time Mark has touched himself since this whole thing with Kun started, he imagined getting himself ready for Kun. Kun’s fingers, Kun’s mouth, Kun’s cock… It was getting a bit obsessive actually. 

Kun laughs and pinches Mark’s nipple, causing the younger to gasp and arch into the touch. “You really do want to get caught hanging off my cock, huh?”

Mark shakes his head. (He’s lying). 

“Tell you what, baby,” Kun starts, stilling his hand and forcing Mark to stop rutting against him. “If you tell me you can take my cock right now, no prep, I’ll let you ride me. Otherwise you’ll take what I can give you now and wait until I can fuck you properly.” 

Mark sits with the ultimatum until Kun makes the decision for him, stroking their cocks again and nipping at Mark’s neck. 

“Give me two weeks, Mark. I’ll get us some time alone with a real bed and fuck you until you come dry.” Mark whimpers, the edge in Kun’s voice making it sound somewhat like a threat and all the more appealing. 

“For now, I’m giving you two minutes to come. I wish I could play with you longer but we’ve got a big day tomorrow.” His own voice sounds strained and Mark is forcibly reminded that Kun might not always be in charge of him, but he is now. 

What follows is frantic rutting and touching, moans cut off against each other’s mouths and skin. Kun works the sensitive part of Mark’s shaft, just below the head, with focused pressure and speed and Mark bites at his shoulder through the fabric of his t-shirt and comes across both their stomachs. Kun, seemingly satisfied to have waited Mark out, works himself over a few more times then comes with a soft gasp, thrusting into his fist and leaning his head back again. 

Mark sits up to watch through the lens of post-orgasm bliss, breathless and boneless and vaguely unaware how he’s going to explain the stain he can see on his shirt. 

He wishes he could stay like this longer, curl up against Kun and breathe in his scent and maybe fall asleep for a while, but those are the wishes of someone who doesn’t have at least eight people wondering where they are. Kun seems to be having the same thoughts as he blinks his eyes open and frowns at the mess in between them. 

“Maybe I should have just fucked you,” he says, pulling his boxes back up his hips and wiping his hand on them before going for his sweats. “You’d be good and hold my come inside, right?” 

Mark swats at Kun’s chest. “Dude!” 

Kun laughs and they drop it, both carefully navigating around each other and trying to put themselves back together. The mirror betrays no one and their images show them rucked up, flushed, and sweaty, but no more so than when they finish a rehearsal. 

Mark opts to tuck his shirt into his sweats even though he knows Donghyuck will taunt him for it. Kun looks unfairly normal, even his lips are just a slightly darker shade than usual. 

“Text me when you’re back.” Kun says as they part ways, squeezing Mark’s elbow. It’s nothing compared to what they were doing ten minutes earlier, but Mark still feels something electric shoot through him.

**Author's Note:**

> yea i have been having nonstop markun thoughts for awhile now and this is just . something my goblin brain thought would be a good idea. it's all because kun looks stupidly sexy when he does that move in nectar where he points to his neck and then his mouth. okay cool thanks for reading if u got this far. i have nothing else to say for myself


End file.
